sarazanmaifandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Yasaka/Story
Haruki Yasaka's perspective and experiences in the Sarazanmai anime. Story Dish 1 - I Want to Connect, but I want to Lie Haruka is heard during the very first scene calling Kazuki. It is revealed by the end of the episode that Kazuki is crossdressing as Sara so he can send "Lucky Selfies" to him. He is seen during that revelation saying "Good night" to who he thinks is Sara. Dish 2 - I Want to Connect, but I want to Take Haruka is formally introduced as Kazuki's younger brother. He shows signs that he wants to connect with his older brother by telling him his secret with "Sara". He later send "her" a distress call when Nyantaro isn't coming back home. Dish 3 - I Want to Connect, but it's Not Meant to Be Haruka plays cards with Enta. He admits to him that Kazuki has changed : he doesn't smile anymore and has thrown his miçanga. In the post-credits scene, he reveals that he took the miçanga back and gives it to Enta. Turns out that Haruka was using a wheelchair this whole time, as Enta pushes him while he tells his dream. Dish 4 - I Want to Connect, but You're So Far Away Sara Azuma announced that she will come to Asakusa, making Haruka excited to her for real. Dish 5 - I Want to Connect, but I Can't Be Forgiven Haruka finally has the chance to meet Sara for real but...he's shocked when the real Sara doesn't recognize him and mortified when Kazuki is revealed as a fake, and the latter runs away. In Kazuki's flashbacks, Haruka was seen as a cheerful child that encouraged our protagonist to not worry about his bloodlines. However, when he tried to say good bye to his biological mother, Haruka didn't understand what his brother planned to do and tried to follow Kazuki...only to be hit by a car and have his legs broken. Dish 6 - I Want to Connect, so I'm Not Giving up After the fiasco of Sara's meeting in Asakusa, Haruka decides to send a message to Sara-Kazuki. Then, he meets Reo, and the two talk about the persons they like are distant to them. Reo ends up kidnapping Haruka, with only Nyantaro to notice it. The child is stuffed in a box and that's up to our protagonists (especially Kazuki, who is eager to do so) to save him. The content of Haruka's message is revealed : it's him being sorry of stealing Kazuki's smile. He didn't want Kazuki to leave him so he selfishly said to Kazuki's biological mother to "go away and never come back". Our trio manage to save him extremely closed with the help of Keppi, who turned into a ball. Dish 7 - I Want to Connect, but I Want to Betray Haruka and Kazuki have a better relationship now. Kazuki declares that he will do everything he can to connect to people who are close to him, including his younger brother, before looking for his biological mother. Dish 9 - I Want to Connect, but I Can't Express It Haruka wakes up in the middle of the night, as Kazuki starts leaving the room with the last Dish of Hope. He is worried about Enta's state. The two brothers share a bonding moment before Haruka gives to Kazuki a drawing behind a Lionel Kappa poster (which triggers Kazuki's memory of meeting Toi when they were both 10). He cheers him up to save Enta. Dish 10 - I Want to Connect, but I Can't Haruka is talking to Sara about his dream. He fears that something terrible is going to happen if the balance of love and desire is destroyed. The headdress falls and breaks as a sign of bad omen. Dish 11 - I Want to Connect, so Sarazanmai Haruka witnesses Sara turning into the Princess of the Stars and her, Reo, Mabu and Keppi flying to outer space. He learns that no matter what happen, he needs to never give up on his desires, love and hope to keep moving. In the epilogue, he has become a frog-themed idol named Asakusa Keroppi. It looks like he is able to use his legs. Category:Stories